Vegas
by KAM35
Summary: A team trip to Las Vegas turns complicated and Jack goes missing
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

 _Janet was dead._

That was the first coherent thought she had. Everything else was a haze. Where was she? Why did her head hurt so much? She didn't know.

Slowly, her mind started to clear. She opened her eyes to the bright morning light that peaked through the hotel curtains. She started to remember.

Janet's funeral had been three days ago. And she remembered walking around the SGC in a daze the day after that. Finally, Daniel suggested a team trip to Vegas.

 _Vegas. Really?_ But he'd been convincing. They needed something to get their minds off of the tragedy. And there it was again. _Janet...dead._ Her best friend. Her confidant. Her doctor.

Heck, Daniel even convinced Colonel O'Neill to come. That was surprising.

But here she was, lying in a bed, in a hotel room, in Las Vegas.

She was trying to remember last night.

 _Alcohol, lots of alcohol._ Well, that explained the headache. _What else?_

She heard gentle breathing behind her. She could feel his warmth. At first she didn't want to move. But her mind cleared some more.

 _What!?_ Someone was in her bed. _Who?_

She inhaled. She didn't have to turn around. She knew that scent anywhere. _Ja- Colonel O'Neill!_

 _Oh, God!_ What had she done.

 _NO! NO!_ She couldn't have. Not with the Colonel.

She pulled back the sheet and looked at her naked body.

 _Oh, God!_ She had. She had sex with her CO.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Jack started to stir. It had been a wonderful dream.

He must still be experiencing it some. He loved it when he dreamed about Sam. He would never admit it, but it happened often enough that it didn't surprise him. He reached out and kissed her naked shoulder.

Sam spun around! A look of shear terror on her face.

That got his attention. _Definitely not a dream. She's terrified. Oh, God. What have we done?_

"Sam, calm down. It's okay." He tried to sooth her. He reached out and gently touched her arm.

"Okay, okay?! How can THIS be okay? You're my CO and we …."

"Yes, we did." Jack, always calm and in control.

"We were drunk, Carter."

"That doesn't mean it's okay, Sir."

He moved his hands down her arms and grabbed her hands.

"Sam, is it the sex that scares you, or the fact that we broke regs?" He needed to know. He would never intentionally hurt her or scare her.

She started to calm just a little. His soothing voice always eased her mind. She thought about his question.

"The regs, Sir. I'm okay that we had sex, but I don't want to be court-martialed."

He smiled. This he could work with.

"Well, Carter. I don't want that either. No one will know, if we don't tell them. We were drunk. Let's just move on."

She visibly started to relax. _Good,_ he thought. He hated when she freaked out. Thankfully it's a rare thing for Carter to lose it.

Carter took a deep breath. _Right, don't tell anyone. Simple,_ she thought.

She slowly pulled her hands away and as she did, she noticed something smooth on her hand. She looks down.

Jack saw the look of terror return to her face. He followed her gaze.

 _Oh, shit! What did we do last night?_

On her third finger, on her left hand, she wore a simple gold band. Nothing too expensive or fancy. It looked like something they could have purchased at one of those generic box stores that sell everything.

And then his mind flooded with images.

A small chapel. Elvis. Daniel and Teal'c! Oh, God, he was going to kill them. How could they have let them do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

 _2 months later_

Sam was in her lab. She was tired, sick, and grouchy. Everything seemed to fall apart after Vegas. Not with the military, thankfully. Daniel and Teal'c had sworn their secrecy. No one had been told. The fact that she was married to her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and their one night stand, remained unknown. But everything else was a mess.

They had agreed to have the marriage annulled. Apparently that was proving more difficult than they originally thought. They returned to the little wedding chapel the very next day to try to clear things up and were told that the paperwork had already been filed. The marriage could be annulled, but they had to wait for the original marriage license to be filed and processed, which could take six to eight weeks. Well, that was eight weeks ago, today, and they still were married, at least legally.

Then there was Pete. She was really starting to like him before all this happened. But things changed after Vegas. She couldn't tell him that she slept with Jack, and she couldn't be intimate with him without thinking that she was married, even if it was only a piece of paper. It wasn't his fault. But she couldn't be honest with him about what was going on. And if she was perfectly honest with herself, she didn't want to be. The more she thought through what she remembered of that night in Vegas, the more she enjoyed the memories. She had fun with Jack that night, not just the sex, but just being with him. She enjoyed his company, a lot more than she should have. It wasn't fair to Pete. She could never feel that way about him. And so, they had ended it.

And now she was worried about the Colonel. He had left a week ago for some sort of secret mission. He couldn't tell the team, but it was probably dangerous. He had promised her they'd go to Vegas when he returned and try to take care of the annulment. They hadn't heard from him in three days. She didn't know where he was or what was happening to him, but she knew it wasn't good. And General Hammond wasn't giving her any information, if he had any at all. She, Daniel, and Teal'c had even offered to go in and extract him, from whatever situation he had gotten himself into. They were the best. If anyone could do it, they could. "Request denied," he had said.

Sam absentmindedly reached up to her neck line where she wore her dog-tags under her shirt. She fingered the other chain she now wore there. A simple gold chain with a simple gold band. She always kept it hidden. Even now, only the edge of the chain was visible in her hand as she rubbed it.

She hated feeling helpless and right now she felt completely helpless.

Daniel stood in the doorway to her lab, watching her. He and Teal'c were growing progressively worried about her. They knew she loved Jack. And they knew she loved her job. An impossible situation.

When Jack was here, his presence seemed to be enough, even if they couldn't be more. But now that he was missing, well, she was a wreck. He watched her rubbing the chain. He suspected it had the wedding ring on it, but he couldn't be sure.

"Sam"

She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, sure. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters, Jack hasn't been heard from in three days."

"Well, there is that," she said. "But really, I'm okay." She gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Sam, you don't look so good. You're pale. And you didn't eat much lunch."

"Oh, that," she said. "It's just this stomach bug. I've had it for a few days. I think I'm better, then it hits me again. I'll be okay. Really."

"Sam, I think you should see a doctor."

"Hmm, a doctor. And who would I visit. Janet's dead." She said it bitterly. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she had no interest in seeing some other doctor. It was just a stomach bug. She'd be fine.

Daniel wasn't giving up that easily.

"Come on Sam. If you don't want to see anyone here, I'll drive you to one of those walk-in places in town."

She hesitated. She really didn't like seeing doctors. Janet was different. She was her friend. Sam could sometimes forget that she was also a doctor. She had no desire to see a stranger for a stomach bug of all things.

Teal'c walked into the lab. He knew Daniel was trying to get her to the doctor.

"Major Carter, I too, think you should see a doctor."

"Fine! I'll go, but I can drive myself, thank-you."

Daniel and Teal'c escorted her to her car. They weren't taking any chances. She looked sick and that was not good.

Sam grudgingly drove herself to a clinic downtown. After sitting in a waiting room for what seemed like forever, they called her back.

"Ms. Carter, what seems to be the problem?" the young doctor asked.

Sam told the doctor about the stomach bug.

"I know it's ridiculous to come in over a stomach bug, but my friends insisted. Promising to come in was the only way to get some peace" she said with a forced grin.

The doctor smiled back at her.  
"Well, you do look a little pale. It's good to have friends who look after you. Let's do some labs and just check you out, okay? Sheila here will take some blood and you can give her a urine sample the next time you go to the bathroom."

Sam provided the necessary samples and about an hour later, the doctor returned to the little exam room.

"Ms. Carter, it's not a stomach bug," the doctor said. "Your pregnant."

"What?! No, not possible. I'm on the pill. I haven't had sex in 2 months.

"As for the pill, it's not fool proof. If you were on antibiotics or if you missed a dose, it might not be as effective. And according to your labs, you're about ten weeks pregnant, which makes eight weeks ago, about right. Pregnancy starts counting from your last period, so when you conceive, you are technically about two weeks pregnant."

Sam was in shock. She hadn't been on any antibiotics. She'd always been diligent about taking her pill everyday. But that was around the time Janet died, maybe she did miss a dose. _Oh! Jack. Jack is the father._

 _*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8_

Jack sat in the corner of the cell. He rubbed his chin. He had at least two weeks of growth on his face maybe more. He wasn't sure anymore. He was pretty sure his eye was purple. It was definitely swollen. He reached up and pulled out his dog-tags. He started rubbing the gold ring that hung next to his tags. He didn't know why they hadn't taken it from him, but he accepted it. He thought about Sam. Was she okay? She'd been looking kind of sick when he left. And this whole marriage thing. How was she doing with it? They should have had it annulled by now. He should have been home so they could take care of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Daniel walked into the cafeteria and saw Sam sitting in the corner by herself. She looked better. Didn't seem to be sick anymore. He knew she wasn't telling them everything, but at least she was eating and her color was good. Sometimes he'd even get her to smile. He got his food and walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey, Sam. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm just thinking about that new piece of technology that SG2 brought back from P3X902."

"Oh, yah? What's it do?"

"No idea, Daniel, but it helps keep my mind off of Colonel O'Neill."

O'Neill was officially MIA. It had been three months since he missed his check-in. General Hammond couldn't tell them anything. It was frustrating. Here she was pregnant with his child and she couldn't even tell him. She hadn't told anyone for that matter. She was five and half months pregnant now. And thankfully, her uniform was a little loose, but she wasn't going to be able to keep this secret for much longer. She was actually surprised that it hadn't come up in her routine physical, but apparently they don't do pregnancy tests with all the other blood work... Daniel was still talking.

"How about a team night? We haven't done that in a while."

 _Not since Vegas_ Sam thought.

"Yah, sure, okay. My place. I'll order Pizza. You and Teal'c bring the movies and beer. Friday, okay?"

"Okay."

Friday came quickly. Sam was looking at herself in the mirror. Her uniform covered her bulging abdomen, but her street clothes were different. Her jeans didn't fit and she really didn't want to wear sweat pants to team night. She did have a few maternity pieces, but they really exaggerated her bump. _Well, I guess tonight's as good a time as any._ She pulled on her maternity jeans and a loose maternity top.

The doorbell rang.

"Coming" she hollered down the hall.

She took a deep breath and opened the front door.

"Hi, guys. Come on in." She smiled at the two men before her.

"Sam, your um..." Daniel just stared at her.

Teal'c on the other hand gave Daniel a little push and walked right in.

"Teal'c, she's um..."

"Indeed."

Sam laughed. _Leave it to Daniel, to be speechless and Teal'c, well, Indeed._

"How far along are you? Who's the dad? Pete?"

"Five months and...," she paused. "No, Pete is not the father."

"Well, if not Pete, than who?"

"It's not important." Sam said.

"Not important! Sam. . . ." Suddenly it dawned on him. Five months ago, they were in Vegas.

"Jack? Jack is the father?!" Daniel looked at Sam and then at Teal'c.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, "Indeed."

"Sam, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know what to say. I kept waiting for Jack to come home. God, Jack..."

Sam turned away from the guys. She started crying. She hated the pregnancy hormones.

"Hey, hey Sam, don't cry. We're here for you. Whatever story you want to go with we'll back you."

"What am I supposed to tell them? That it was a one night stand? I don't want to say that. I can't tell them it's Pete's. Then he'll think it's his and want to take care of it."

"Sam, it'll be okay."

"Okay? Jack said it would be okay. We're still married. I'm pregnant and he's MIA. What the HELL is okay with any of that?"

It wasn't supposed to be like this tonight. Team night. Fun. Not frustration and tears.

"Sam, we're here for you. We will back up whatever story you give them. Just tell them it's someone you had a relationship with in the past. It's over now. They've dealt with single mothers before."

She dried her eyes and pulled it together.

"Okay. Okay. Thanks-guys. Let's move on, huh? Who wants Pizza?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

"When are you going to tell the General?" asked Daniel.

"As soon as I tell him, I'm off gate travel. It's the only thing keeping me sane with Jack MIA."

"I know, Sam, but it's dangerous..." She glared at him. "... and um, frankly, you're not going to be able to hide it much longer."

Sam sighed. "I know. After this mission, I promise."

************  
It was suppose to be a simple mission. Some ancient ruins that Daniel wanted to see. Everything was going according to plan at first.

"Okay, Daniel, time to go." Sam still wasn't used to being in charge. She knew she could handle it, but it just felt lacking without the Colonel there. They still hadn't replaced him on the team and she was okay with that, but it was only a matter of time. They'd only let a Major run the show for so long.

"Just five more minutes Sam."

She didn't feel like arguing with him. She was hot and uncomfortable. This job was hard enough, without being almost six months pregnant. It was time to turn it in, at least for a while.

"Let's go, Daniel. Save it for another day."

"Okay, coming."

As they were walking back to the gate, Teal'c heard something and signaled for them to stop. They all stopped and raised their weapons. Looking around quietly, Sam saw some enemy Jaffa moving in on their position. They hadn't been seen yet. The gate was close. Maybe they could just avoid the patrol. She signaled for them to sneak around behind the Jaffa, but it was too little too late. They were spotted. Teal'c started firing his staff weapon and Sam and Daniel fired off a few rounds of their P90s. They made a run for it. Daniel, faster than Sam these days, made it to the DHD first.

"Dial, Daniel" she yelled. Teal'c was bringing up the rear, covering her. When all of a sudden she felt a searing pain in her shoulder and then blackness.

Teal'c grabbed her up unceremoniously and continued firing his staff weapon.

"Go, Daniel." Daniel disappeared into the event horizon.

And then Teal'c and Major Carter quickly followed.

 _(At the SGC)_

"We need a Medic!"

They quickly took Sam to the the infirmary.

"What happened out there?" General Hammond asked.

"We came under fire on the way back to the gate. Sam took a staff blast."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"She's WHAT?! How far along?!" General Hammond roared.

General Hammond, hung up the phone and walked into the briefing room. Daniel and Teal'c were waiting to be debriefed.

"Did you know about this?"

"Know what, General?" Daniel was pretty sure he knew why the General was angry, but he wanted to be absolutely sure they were talking about the same thing.

"Major Carter is six months pregnant!"

"Indeed, General Hammond, it is joyous news."

"Yes, Teal'c. But I should have been told before now." He turned and looked at Daniel. "How long have you known?"

"She told us two weeks ago. Sir, she knew you would take her off gate rotations once you found out."

"Damn right I would have. We don't know anything about how gate travel affects the unborn baby, plus its just dangerous. She's lucky that staff blast hit her shoulder and not her stomach!"

"The women of Chulak often travel through the stargate while pregnant. There is no danger to the unborn child. She asked me about it months ago."

Two days later, Sam was standing in General Hammond's office.

"Major I should have your ass for this. You knowingly placed your teammates and your unborn child in danger!"

Sam stood at attention. She did not enjoy being in trouble, but he was right. She was not thinking about how her pregnancy would slow her down. She wasn't thinking about the dangerous situation her baby would be in.

"When were you going to tell me Major?"

"After this last mission, Sir."

"What were you thinking, Major?"

"I wasn't, Sir. I knew you'd take me off gate duty when you found out. Gate travel has been keeping me sane since Colonel O'Neill went MIA, Sir."

With that answer, the General's face visibly softened.

"At ease, Major. We've all been affected by Jack's disappearance. I assure you we haven't given up, but you have someone else to think about now. Colonel O'Neill would not want you to risk your child to save his life."

"I know, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Major, you are officially on desk duty until after maternity leave. Dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Jack was running; running through the woods. He wasn't sure what happened. The Tok'ra operative maybe? Somehow he woke up in the middle of the forest under a tree. He's pretty sure his arm was broken. That last torture session was pretty intense and for what? He really had no clue what they wanted or who was asking the questions. Maybe Ba'al. Maybe Anubis. He gave up trying to figure it out months ago. How long had it been?

He stumbled and fell. All of a sudden, he was surrounded. He looked around. The last thing he saw was an SG3 patch. Then he passed out.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

"Where is he?" Sam was running down the hall. She saw a lieutenant she didn't know guarding the door. "Please, let me see him?"

"Are you family?"

 _Yes, I'm his freakan wife and this is his baby._ But she just shook her head no. "I'm his second in command.."

General Hammond came around the corner. He'd never get used to seeing Major Carter pregnant and he's pretty sure he knew who the father was, but he hadn't asked.

"Lieutenant, let her in. Colonel O'Neill doesn't have any family and she's his authorized emergency medical decision maker."

 _I am?_ She thought. He'd never told her that.

The lieutenant moved out of her way, allowing her to pass.

"Thank-you, General."

She rushed in and saw Jack laying on a bed on the opposite side of the room. His beard was long and so was his hair. She almost didn't recognize him. The monitors chirped a steady rhythm. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him. She took his hand in hers. It was calloused and dirty. He had scraps on his knuckles. _What did they do to you? Where have you been?_

Her eyes drifted to his dog-tags that hung on the outside of his hospital gown. Her breath caught in her throat and the tears that had been threatening to come spilled out of her eyes. He still had his ring. He had it with him the whole time.

"Sam?" he croaked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm here. You're safe now."

"Don't cry Sam. I hate it when you cry."

She smiled at him, that smile he'd been dreaming about for months. _Maybe this time it's real,_ he thought and closed his eyes again to sleep.

Sam sat with him for a long time, and one of the nurses finally approached her.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We need to clean him up. You can see him again in the morning."

Sam was reluctant to leave. "I'll stay on base tonight. Could I please come back later and visit him?"

The nurse looked up at General Hammond, who was watching from the observation window. He gave a subtle nod.

"That will be fine, but give us a few hours with him for now."

Sam went to one of the sleep rooms that she often frequented on base and tried to rest. It was a futile attempt. After several hours of tossing and turning, she got up and went back to the infirmary.

Colonel O'Neill was still sleeping, but he looked much more like himself. They'd bathed him and shaved his beard. His hair was still long, but it looked like it was clean. He definitely smelled better. She didn't even think about the odor earlier, but this was better. She sat by his bed, picked up his hand that wasn't in a sling, and studied his face. His right eye was purple and swollen. He had a cut on his lip and his nose looked like it had been broken. Again she wondered _where have you been for the last five and a half months. What did you go through._

She leaned close to his ear, so only he could hear, "I've missed you Colonel. I'm glad you're home."

She sat back, laid her head on the edge of the bed, and finally slept.

Sam remained at the SGC for the next couple of days. Every opportunity she had, she was by his side. He'd wake for a few minutes and say a word or two, and then doze back off to sleep. Often at night, Major Carter was found sitting with her head on the bed next to his leg, holding his hand, and sleeping.

Jack opened his eyes. His mind finally starting to clear, and he saw her resting there. She was safe. They had tried to use her against him. Tried to convince him that she was also being tortured and that if he told them what they wanted to know, she'd be safe. He didn't really believe they had captured her, but it was so comforting to know for sure that she did not have to go through what he had been through.

He brushed her hair away from her face and studied her. She had changed. Her face was fuller.

She started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Hey, there" he said.

A smile spread across her face, he loved that smile, "hey yourself."

"You look different." he said.

"I know."

"Why?"

She smiled and stood up so he could see her round abdomen.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"Pete?"

She shook her head. "No, Pete and I aren't together anymore."

He cocked his head to one side in a silent question.

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Vegas."

Slowly, understanding, swept across his face. This was his child.

He knew he couldn't say too much. But he wanted her to know he was happy about the situation, as complicated as it might be. He squeezed her hand and simply said, "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

After four more days in the infirmary, Jack was itching to get out.

"Doc, I'm fine."

"Colonel O'Neill, you've been MIA for six months. You've been beaten and tortured. You can't expect us to just let you go home."

"I can, and I do, Doc."

"Maybe we can help, Colonel." Sam suggested. "We will stay with you. Daniel, Teal'c, and I can take turns. Would that work, Doctor?"

"I don't need a babysitter."

General Hammond walked into the conversation. "I think it's a great idea, Jack. You get to get out for a while and we get to keep an eye on you a little longer. I don't have to tell you the importance of monitoring someone who's been through all you've been through recently. Physically you are well enough to leave, but mentally you have a lot to work through. So, either you stay here until our friendly psych doctors release you, or we compromise, and your team helps you through this."

"Fine, just let me out.. Carter you get first shift."

"Oh, okay, Sir."

Several hours later, Sam and Jack arrive at his house.

"It's a little dusty."

"It's been six months."

"Really? Six months? I kind of lost track of time?"

Sam reached out and touched his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about. I got beat up. Tortured. All for an answer I didn't know."

Jack spun around and looked her in the eye. "I asked you to be first, because I figured we should talk."

"Yes, but I don't really know how to begin."

"How about at the beginning." He pulled her over to the sofa and sat down next to her. "First, are you sure the baby's mine? It was only one time."

"I'm positive, Sir."

"Lose the 'sir' tonight Carter. Let's just be Sam and Jack for now."

She hesitated. She was so used to the formality of the military, but reality demonstrates the need to drop the rhetoric, at least for tonight.

"Okay, um Jack. Yes, I'm sure it's your baby. The timing fits, and I hadn't been with Pete for several weeks when Vegas happened."

"Forgive me, Sam, I know this is personal, but what about after?"

"No. I could never get passed that we were married. I know it's just a piece of paper, but I guess it means something to me."

"Married, are we still married?"

Sam cocked her head to the side. "Yes, I couldn't go through with the annulment without your signature."

"Yah, I guess not."

"I saw the ring on you dog-tags."

Jack didn't say anything. So, Sam reached up to the chain that she wore around her neck and pulled out her ring to show him. "I couldn't just let us go."

Jack reached out and touched her ring and then dropped his hand on top of her hand on her knee.

"It helped me get through it. Knowing that you were here. I don't know why they let me keep the ring, but they never touched it or my dog-tags. They tried to convince me that they had you as well. Somehow, the ring helped me stay grounded and remember that I was captured alone. I don't think I could have held out if I truly thought they were torturing you as well. I would have talked."

Sam's breath caught. They'd shared looks and touches, hell, they'd even had sex, but never this open verbalization of their feelings.

Jack fell silent. Sam waited, but he didn't say anything else and she knew better than to push for more information. He would talk about it when he was ready.

"When did you find out, Sam? Did you know before I left?"

"No. I found out after you'd been missing for three days. I'd been sick. Daniel and Teal'c pretty much had to force me to go to the doctor. I didn't believe it a first. I had no clue." She smiled at the memory.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but what made you keep it?"

"Not keeping it was never an option for me. I had a part of you with me all the time. It was comforting, especially with you missing. I just came to terms with being a single mom. And now, I can't imagine not having her. I feel her move and I'm amazed at the miracle of it all."

"Her? It's a girl?"

Sam grinned and nodded her head yes.

 _A girl. I'm having a daughter!_ He thought.

"What did you tell the guys and General Hammond?"

"I didn't tell anyone for months. Really not until I couldn't hide it anymore. I had the guys come over for a team night and answered the door in maternity clothes. I was five months along when they found out. I didn't tell General Hammond for a few more weeks. He was furious. I took a staff blast to the shoulder on a mission and, well, it came out when I was treated. I had planned on telling him after that mission anyways."

"That was stupid, Sam. You and the baby could have been killed"

"I know. I wasn't thinking very rationally at the time. Gate travel was the only thing keeping me sane with you MIA. At least with the off world missions, it kept my mind busy and I felt like maybe I could find a clue as to your whereabouts. I wasn't thinking about the baby or my team. By the end, I was putting them both in danger, because I couldn't keep up the way I normally did. Plus the fact that Daniel and Teal'c knew, so they were extra cautious with me in the field. I should have said something at the beginning. I just didn't know how to explain it. I couldn't tell General Hammond that we were married and it's your baby. I couldn't lie and say it was Pete's. And frankly, I didn't want to tell them I had a one night stand with a stranger."

"What did you tell them?"

"Daniel and Teal'c figured it out pretty quickly, especially when I evaded the question. And General Hammond didn't ask."

'I know the guys won't say anything, they know what it could do to our career and I suspect the General knows the truth, but isn't asking questions."

"Sir," Jack glared at her. "I mean Jack. This doesn't have to change anything. I don't have to list a father on the birth certificate. I can do this on my own."

"Sam, that's not going to work for me." He reached out and placed a hand on her round belly. "This is as much my child as it is yours. Just because you get to share a body with it the first nine months, doesn't negate my responsibility. I WANT to be involved and not just as a crazy uncle who stops by occasionally."

"How, Jack. This will ruin our careers if this comes out."

"I'll retire."

"Jack, NO!"

"Sam, I'm tired. I have been beaten and tortured for the last six months. My knees are shot. If I don't retire, I'll be stuck at a desk job."

"Jack, we need you. You are important to our success. Heck, your the only one the Asgard will deal with!"

"Carter! You've been doing just find without me out there the last six months and I can do civilian consulting in regards to the Asgard. You don't need me! You're quite capable of holding your own without me. And frankly, I can't deal with the stress of sending YOU through the gate and not being there to help. At least if I'm retired, someone else will be calling the shots. I'll just be stuck worrying about you."

"Jack, I don't want you giving up your career because of a decision you had nothing to do with."

"See, Sam, that's where you're wrong." He moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "It was as much my decision to sleep with you as it was yours. OUR child is here because of both of our actions, not just yours, and besides, I was thinking about retirement even before I knew about the baby. I was thinking about it before I was captured. He reached up and grabbed the ring on his dog tags. I'm not sure I want to go back to the way things were, with our feelings locked in a room. And I can't not be a father to my own child."

Sam looked into his dark eyes and gave a subtle nod. He'd made up his mind. No point in arguing anymore. Jack reached up and wiped the single tear from her beautiful face. Truth be told, she was grateful she wouldn't be alone.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Teal'c and Daniel with the pizza." she said and went to answer the door.

With the guys there to stay with Colonel O'Neill, Sam decided to run back to her house, shower, and change. "I'll be back shortly to stay the rest of the night. You guys have fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Sam drove home in silence. No radio, just her thoughts to keep her company.

 _Jack is retiring. He's going to help me with the baby and what about the marriage?_ She fingered the ring hanging around her neck. What now? _Do we go through with the annulment? What did he mean he doesn't want to go back to the way it was with our feelings locked in a room. Can we really have it all? Will it work?_

Her mind didn't stop. Questions. Different scenarios playing out in her mind. She quickly showered, changed, and returned to the Colonel's house. She knocked, but didn't bother waiting for anyone to answer. She walked in. The guys were all sitting in the living room laughing, joking, and watching hockey. It was encouraging to see Jack so relaxed after all he'd been through.

Jack looked up from his beer when Sam walked into the room. He grew silent and just stared at her. This was the first time he'd seen her out of uniform since he'd gotten home. Her pregnant stomach was large and round. His child. She carried his child. He was still trying to get used to it. He stood up and hobbled over to greet her, his knee was given him fits. When he reached her, she took his hand and placed it on her round abdomen. The baby was kicking. He just smiled, a since of wonder and awe filled him. Daniel broke the silence, "come sit down, Sam. Pizza?"

They laughed and joked and enjoyed each others company. They hadn't had a true team night, with everyone, since Vegas. Around eleven, Teal'c and Daniel headed home. "Are you sure you want first watch Sam, you're looking tired" Daniel asked.

Sam looked at Jack, who looked back in her eyes, giving her an ever so subtle look that only she recognized. "I'll be fine Daniel. Colonel O'Neill and I have a lot to discuss still."

"Okay, I'll be by at ten to relieve you."

"Make it eleven, Daniel" Jack said.

"Okay? Sure."

The guys left and Sam and Jack were left alone. They had talked so much earlier, she wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"You do look tired, Carter."

"I'll be okay, Sir. Are you headed to bed soon?"

"Probably not. I'm not looking forward to the nightmares. The doctor gave me some sleeping pills, but I'm not eager to take that either. I am going to change though and I suggest you do the same, unless you want to wear jeans all night."

Sam smiled. "No, Sir, not especially."

They both changed clothes, Jack into a t-shirt and gym shorts, and Sam into an oversized T-shirt and knit pants, comfortable, but not inappropriate. He was her CO after all.

Sam sat in the kitchen with a cup of decaf coffee and Jack came and sat down beside her.

"We have more to discuss," he said.

"I know."

"Do you still want the annulment?" he asked.

Sam was quiet for a long time. She too, was tired of skirting around the issues of their feelings, and if he really wanted to retire, it wouldn't matter anymore.

"Not really." She looked at her hands.

Jack took her hands in his.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to go full throttle into married life. But I don't want to completely turn my back on the idea either. Since it's already done, maybe we can leave it on the table and work our way up to it?"

"You mean, maybe date some, and see how it works out?"

Her eyes sparkled. "I like that idea."

He smiled, "Me, too."

"When are you going to talk to the General about retirement?"

"Monday. He'll probably insist I wait awhile, but at least he'll know my intentions. And he'll officially remove me as your CO, since I'll be spending most of my time in medical, so that shouldn't be an issue, okay?"

"Okay" she smiled. "Does that mean we're officially dating?" she teased.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek, whispering in her ear "first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Samantha with a baby carriage."

They sat around and talked and held hands into the wee hours of the morning. Jack could tell that Sam was exhausted, but it was her job to watch him, for what he wasn't sure, but he decided to go to bed. Maybe if he slept some, she could rest a little as well.

"Well, I'm going to head for bed. If you want you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

She gave him a grateful smile, "Thank-you, but how am I supposed to watch you if I'm sleeping?"

"I promise I'll make a lot of noise if I wake up, how's that."

She laughed. "Goodnight, Sir."

"Jack. Goodnight, Jack." he said.

Jack made his way to his room and Sam decided to check out the guest bedroom. If she left the door open, she'd hear him move down the hall, and the General didn't say she had to keep her eyes on him the whole time, just be there if he needed someone. Still she hesitated. Instead of climbing in the bed, she returned to the living room and sat up with a book.

A few hours later, she heard noises in the back of the house. She looked at her watch, four a.m. She wondered how long ago he actually fell asleep. She recognized the sounds of a nightmare. At first she did nothing. Just sat and listened. Maybe it would pass. But shortly his mutterings turned to screams. She couldn't sit still any longer. She ran to the back of the house and entered his room just as he sat up and screamed her name..."SAM, NO!"

She rushed to his side and gently touched his arm. She knew better than to wake him to quickly. But he didn't respond to her touch. He laid back down and continued muttering "No, don't hurt her. I don't know what you want."

 _What did they do to you? Why are you screaming my name?_ she thought.

Sam tried again to wake him, gently shaking him. Still nothing. Finally she crawled in bed and laid down next to him. She gently touched his face. "Jack, wake up. Wake up, Jack. You're home. You're safe. I'm safe." With her soothing voice , he visibly calmed and then opened his eyes.

She immediately saw the terror in his look. "It's okay. I'm here" she said. He blinked a few times and seemed to remember where he was.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"Because you're not ready, or because I don't have clearance?"

"Both."

"General Hammond, cleared me. He knew you'd be more comfortable talking with me than some base shrink. I know now why you went on the mission. I just don't know what went wrong."

"Are you sure you want to hear this Sam? It wasn't good."

"I know. I can handle it. We can handle it together. And if there are things you don't want to discuss with me, that's okay. But know this, whatever they did to you, whatever you had to do to survive, I won't think any less of you. I won't think you are weak or evil or any of those things. Okay?"

So Jack started to talk.

"It started out okay. I was supposed to meet the Tok'ra operative and provide him with a subspace transponder and give him some updated information about his mission. He was supposed to give me a mission update to take back to the the Tok'ra council. I don't know what it was, but shortly after I arrived on the planet, something went wrong. I don't know how it happened exactly, but I was surrounded by enemy Jaffa. They zatted me and I woke up in a cell. I'm still not even sure who the Goa'uld was, but shortly after my arrival, he brought me to an interrogation room and started asking questions. Who was I there to see. What information did I have to give, etc. Luckily I didn't have a lot of information to give. At first he tried to intimidate me, but seeing that didn't work, he switched to violence. Often punching me in the face or burning me. After a while, I lost track of time. I couldn't tell them the Tok'ra operative. I didn't know who it was. I couldn't give them the location of the new Tok'ra base. I had never been told. All I really knew was the updated mission information that I'd been sent with, but I was able to avoid telling him that, at least for a while. Then they started talking about you Sam. They said they had captured you, and if I talked, they wouldn't hurt you. I didn't believe them at first, but then they started placing images of you in my mind. Images of you being beaten and tortured." A tear slipped from his eye at the memory. "I couldn't take thinking that they were really hurting you. They already knew I was there to meet a Tok'ra agent, so I figured I'd just give them a little information, nothing I thought was too important. With that information, they gave me a break. They didn't come for me for several days and they assured me you were safe. While I was recovering, the Tok'ra agent made himself known to me. When I realized who it was, I knew I couldn't reveal him, no matter what they did to me. He assured me that they didn't have you and that they never did. He knew you were my weakness, but promised me he would never let them get to you. He'd reveal himself first if he had to."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Jacob" he paused letting Sam process that it was her father who Jack was supposed to meet that day. "I knew he wasn't lying. He would never let them hurt you. He kept telling me to hang on and he was working on a way to get me out. After several days they started back in on the torture. More black eyes and bruised kidneys. But I wouldn't talk anymore. I had a renewed since of hope. Then they showed me more images of you. You being tortured … and raped. I almost broke. I couldn't watch them do that to you, even if it wasn't real. But I held on. Remembering what Jacob said and I knew he wouldn't let that happen to you. But, Sam, the images were still there."

Sam sat in silence. Processing all that he said. Her father was the Tok'ra operative. He had to sit by and watch for months as Jack was tortured. The realization infuriated her.

Jack saw the flash of fury cross her eyes. "Sam, it wasn't his fault. He had to protect his cover. The more I think about it, it had to have been him who finally got me out. It's a good thing too, because I couldn't have taken much more. I was going to talk. I would have told them anything, Sam. I would have blown his cover, just so I didn't have to watch your abuse over and over again." Jack sat quietly. Shamed by his admission.

Sam reached up and touched his face. The creases under his eyes more evident now. She gazed in his eyes then leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't ever be ashamed, Jack. You held on. You didn't reveal anything important and you came home. I don't know if I could have held out under those circumstances, if I had to watch you being beaten and tortured. Not knowing for sure if the man I loved was safe. I might have broken a lot sooner."

His eyes flickered. He heard the word and the implication. _Love._ She loved him and he loved her.

He wrapped his arms around her, drew her close, and snuggled into her embrace. They both fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

When Daniel arrived in the morning. Everything looked pretty much the same. Sam was dressed and sitting at the table with a cup of decaf coffee. Jack was watching TV, but there was a palpable difference in the atmosphere.

"Hi, guys. What's up?"

Sam smiled at him from the table. "Nothing."

"Uh, okay." he said. It was obvious the atmosphere had changed, but it was better, more relaxed, so he figured whatever had transpired the night before, it must have been a good thing.

Sam got up from the table. "I'll be back tonight, Daniel. You guys have fun." With that she left, leaving Jack and Daniel alone.

"Uh, hi Jack. How are you? Wanna talk about anything?"

"Hi, Daniel. I'm fine. No."

And so, they sat around watching sports and drinking beer.

Teal'c stopped by with Pizza later in the day and the guys just hung out and relaxed.

Sam returned around dinner time as promised, laden down with grocery bags.

"Who's hungry," she asked as she went into the kitchen.

Jack got up from the hockey game and joined her. Eventually, the guys wondered in and they all sat around and talked while Sam cooked. It was nice. People laughed and joked. It was good to feel the comradery again.

That evening, Daniel and Teal'c left. Sam and Jack were alone again.

"It's late," she said. "You should get some rest."

Jack grabbed her hand, "come with me."

She followed him to the back of the house and they each got ready for bed. You'd think they'd been doing this forever. They were so completely comfortable. Neither wanted romance tonight. Just company. And once again, they fell asleep side by side.

In the early morning hours, Sam awoke to Jack's tossing and turning. She spoke to him in a calm, soothing voice, and gently stroked his arm. She didn't want him to jerk awake at her touch. After a few minutes, he calmed and opened his eyes. He shirt was drenched with sweat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. Just more of the same."

He got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned he had removed the sweat soaked shirt and dried his damp skin.

When he crawled back into bed, she could see the fresh healing scars on his chest and torso. She gently ran her fingers over the new skin. Neither of them spoke.

After a while, Jack reached up and touched her shoulder where the staff blast had hit her.

"May I see it," he asked.

She hesitated. She hadn't been naked with him since Vegas and she definitely didn't look the same now.

After a moment, she gave a subtle nod. He started to pull her shirt away from her shoulder, but she stopped him and simply removed it.

He stared at her for a moment. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, especially now with her round belly. He looked at the large scar on her shoulder. The skin was still red and inflamed looking. It would never be the same. He reached out his hand and gently touched the scarred skin. She grimaced. It was still tender. After a moment, his attention shifted and he looked down her body. Her breasts were larger than he remembered now that they were preparing for the baby. And then he reached out and placed his hands on her belly. The baby gently kicked him. He smiled. His baby. He never said anything more that night. He fell back asleep with his hands gently resting on the abdomen of the woman he loved and his unborn child.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

On Monday, Sam drove him to the base. They picked up at work as if nothing was different. He was "Sir" and she was "Major." Before the day was finished, Jack stopped by General Hammond's office and turned in his resignation.

"Jack, what's this?"

"I'm retiring."

"You know, they won't let you."

"They have too. I'm done. There's no way they'll let me go through the gate again with all the lingering injuries I've got now. And I'm not going to sit behind a desk for the next ten years. I've done my time. I'm ready to relax."

"Jack, have Major Carter bring you by my house tonight, and we'll talk about this more."

"Okay General, but it won't change anything."

That evening, Sam drove Jack to the General's house. She was a little nervous. Why had the General wanted to talk at home? When they arrived at the General's house, they both sat in the car for a moment.

"Should I wait for you here?" she asked.

"No, come on in. I have a feeling this conversation affects both of us."

They walked up to the door and the General invited them in even before they rang the bell.

"Let's talk in my office, both of you" he said.

Sam and Jack both sat in front of the large walnut colored desk. The General sat down behind it.

"Why don't you two tell me the truth about what is going on?"

Sam looked at Jack. Neither said anything.

The General sighed. "Whatever is said in this room, will stay in this room. You have my word."

Jack looked at Sam and she gave him a subtle nod.

"General I'm ready to retire. I'm tired. I'm injured. And frankly I've had enough."

"Colonel, those are all valid reasons. But we both know there is more to it."

Jack took a deep breath, looked at the woman he loved and returning his gaze to the General he finally said, "Sir, I need to be able to acknowledge my child ..." he paused and looked into Sam's deep blue eyes, "and my wife."

Sam's eyes brimmed with tears, but she didn't cry. He had never called her his wife. She didn't realize how much she wanted to be married to this man until he said the words. She reached out for his hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze and held on.

"Wife?! I suspected the child was yours Jack, but never did I think you two were married." He was shocked, but he wasn't angry. "How long?"

"About nine months ago, Sir." Jack said.

"Before, or after, the baby?" not that it mattered, but he wanted to know.

Sam started talking. "Before, Sir. It was just after Janet died. We all went to Vegas. We got drunk, and well, it just happened. We were going to get it annulled, but then Jack went MIA."

"When did you find out about the pregnancy, Major?"

"Shortly after Jack went missing."

"Were you going to tell me about the marriage, Major? Even without the baby being his, you can't stay in his chain of command."

"We weren't Sir. Originally, it was just a huge drunken mistake. We were just going to get an annulment and pretend it didn't happen. But then the Colonel went missing and I found out I was pregnant. I didn't see the point in bringing it up then."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm asking to retire." Jack said.

The General sighed and rubbed his brow.

"This is a real mess; you know that don't you? Even if you retire now, it will be obvious that, at least the baby, happened while she was under your command."

"We know, General."

Sam spoke up now. " I know that I'm the one whose career will be tarnished by this admission." She looked at Jack, "But I want this. And even more importantly, I want my daughter to know her father."

The General looked at them both. Paused. And then seemed to make at decision.

"Okay. Colonel, effective immediately, you are no longer the head of SG1. You will be listed as medically disabled and given a desk job until the official retirement is processed. In the mean time, you two will continue to be completely professional at work. I advise you to continue to keep everything as quiet as possible. As far as everything official, I will in no way acknowledge your marriage or the parentage of the child. Major, if at some point you wish to officially change your last name, I advise you to wait a good long while. Any questions?"

"No, Sir." Jack said.

"Thank-you, General." responded Sam.

They both got up to leave. Before they made it out of the office, the General added one more thing, "Congratulations, to both of you" and he gave them a warm, genuine smile.

In the car on the way home, they were quiet for a little while, each lost in their own thoughts. Then finally Sam said, "you called me your wife."

"I know."

"So much for not jumping into this marriage thing," she said.

"It just seemed appropriate. Sam, I know you want to take it slowly, and we can. I'm not pushing for anything, but for six months I've been rubbing this wedding ring and thinking of you. I had to get home to you and I grew accustom to thinking of you as my wife. I hope that is okay."

Sam stared out at the road in front of her, gripping the steering wheel. "The truth is, Sir, I liked hearing it. I didn't know how much it meant until you said it. I spent six months rubbing my ring and wondering where you were and if you were coming home. I couldn't tell anyone about us, but at night in bed, I'd think about us and what our child would be missing without you. I want ..." she hesitated and gripped the wheel a little harder. He noticed her knuckles turning white.

"Sam, it's okay." He reached over and touched her shoulder.

By this time, they had pulled into his driveway. Sam gathered her courage and looked him in the eye. "I would like to bring our daughter to one home, ours, not yours sometimes and mine sometimes."

Jack looked at her. Her voice was shaking as she made the statement and he could feel her trembling under the gentle touch of his hand. He had never seen her so scared, so open. He didn't say anything at first. He turned and got out of the car. In that instance she freaked. _What had she done!_ _What had she said?!_ By the time he reached the drivers side door, she was in a full fledged panic. Tears were rolling down her face. He quickly opened the door and took her hand. He definitely didn't intend to scare her more. He helped her out of the car and walked her into the house. Once inside, he walked her straight back to the bedroom and sat down next to her on the bed. He had never been good with words. He lifted his hands and gently wiped the tears from her face. He leaned into her and when he was just a breath away from her lips, he said "my house or yours?," and touched his lips to her, gentle at first and then more fervent. He broke away long enough to say, "I love you, Sam Carter" and then he kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

_Epilogue_

 _Six months later_

It was two in the morning. Jack awoke to find his wife missing from bed. He listened for a moment and heard her softly singing a lullaby. He walked down the hall and stood in the doorway to the nursery watching Sam nurse their daughter. The moonlight was streaming in the window. _What a perfect turn of events. I'm married to the woman I've loved for years and we have a beautiful baby._ He stood there waiting for her to finish and lay the baby down in her bed. When done, Sam walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss his lips. He gently pulled her back to their bedroom. "So, when should we give her a brother?" He smirked with a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
